1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to animal feeder assemblies, and more particularly to an adjustable feeder assembly for feeding small and large dogs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Feeder assemblies for dogs have usually been configured for small dogs, or large dogs. Feeder assemblies for small dogs were usually situated at floor level. However, veterinarians and pet owners recognize that the health of large dogs, such as Mastiffs, Great Danes, St. Bernards, etc. and like, would be adversely affected if such dogs were fed from feeders situated at floor level. The larger dogs encountered digestive problems and back misalignment problems, from eating in such an uncomfortable position.
Several elevated animal feeding device for improving the posture and digestion of large dogs have been developed. To illustrate, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,376, granted Apr. 23, 1996, to Steven Tsenaas, discloses an animal feeder assembly (10) that provides food and water, at an elevated position from a support surface (18), and is therefore well suited for feeding large dogs in a manner which avoids digestive and posture problems. The feeder assembly comprises a feeder tray (12) and a plurality of hollow legs (14) releasably attached to the feeder tray. Each hollow leg is capable of holding ballast material (16, 16') for lowering the center of gravity of the assembly relative to the support surface. The tray and legs are preferably made of blow molded plastic, and the tray is formed to include a closed interior cavity (62, as shown in FIG. 3) which facilitates cleaning the assembly. Each leg is releasably attached to the tray, and may be releasably locked to a receptacle (46) formed in a bottom surface of the tray. Protuberances (50) on each leg cooperate with recesses (48) in each receptable to accomplish the releasable locking action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,176, granted Mar. 26, 1996, to Tara S. Tully discloses an animal feeder assembly (11) that may be adjusted for height, so that larger dogs may be fed in a convenient manner. The assembly includes a bracket (15) that stands upright on a base (17) attached to the bracket with a hinge (47). The hinge is biased by a spring (49) to hold the bracket upright and at right angles to the base. The bracket has horizontal slots (31) located at intervals along its vertical length. A tray (19), with spaced apertures (39) to receive feeding bowls, is attached to the bracket by a hinge (21) having two leaves (23, 25). The height of the tray, relative to the support surface, is adjustable by placing the free end of one of the leaves into different slots.
Tescke discloses a pet feeder, particularly for dogs, including a storage container (20) for storage of food and accessories, and a removable feeding table (30) which prevents access, by the pet, to storage area. The feeding table is removable by a vertically upward movement. Removable food and water bowls (40) fit into apertures (33) in the feeding table, and a splashboard (32, 35, 39) is formed along the sides and rear surface of the feeding table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,797, granted Mar. 28, 1972, to Pauline E. Cooper, discloses a feeding stand for household pets including adjustable supporting members (15) which, when extended downwardly, raise the food supporting surface.
However, the known feeder assemblies discussed above, have suffered from one, or more, of the following shortcomings. In some instances, the animal feeder assembly has required several components that are difficult to manufacture and assemble. In other instances, the animal feeders have proven to be cumbersome and difficult to transport, and have required considerable shelf space. Also, some of the animal feeders have proven to be difficult to clean, and few of the animal feeders have provided for the storage of pet food.